


Closer

by banten



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i love adokoga, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banten/pseuds/banten
Summary: He never noticed how.. attractive Adonis was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first enstars fic on here, sorry if it's bad or ooc, i was pressured by friends to post this here lol. but i really really love adokoga so i hope someone can enjoy this.

Where is it, where the fuck is it? Koga groans, running a hand through his hair before lowering himself to the floor again, looking for that god damn fucking tiny guitar pick that slipped out of his fingers and fell to the ground right before he was about to play. 

Why were those so small anyway? And slippery? The fuckin' idiot who invented guitar picks should've thought this through before making 'em. Ugh, why can't he find it? Things can't just disappear like that, right?

"Oogami, what are you doing crawling around the floor like that?" Koga hears a familiar deep voice from behind him. 

"Adonis!" He turns his head around slightly to see him, "Don't just stand there, help me!"

Adonis goes down on his hands and knees, mirroring the other, "What exactly do you need help with?" 

"Finding my guitar pick!" 

Adonis didn't reply, and the two silently crawl around the floor of the room looking for the damn thing. 

"Is this it?" Adonis looks up from his place on the floor at the same time Koga did and for the first time he realizes how close they were, their faces only inches apart. 

Koga freezes, eyes roaming over the other's face. He never noticed how.. attractive Adonis was- well, that was a lie. Of course he did, but he's never seen him this up close, hasn't seen all the small details like the gold flecks in his eyes, the length of his eyelashes, his strong jawline that lead to his neck. His.. lips, being the last thing Koga's eyes fall on. They look so enticing, and he feels himself leaning in. To his surprise, the other was leaning towards him as well. Koga's eyes slip close, their lips were merely centimeters apart, he could feel them brushing each other. Just one more, tiny movement and they'd be pressed together. 

Koga's eyes snapped open.

"A-Ah! Thanks, Adonis!" He snatches the pick from his hands and gets up in such a quick succession that Adonis has to blink rapidly before his mind catches up with the situation.

"Ooga-"

"As a reward, I'll play a song just for you!" He interrupts, picking up his guitar, "You better be thankful!" 

Adonis watches, still not standing up from his spot on the floor. 

And he presses his hand to his lips.


End file.
